


Thirteenth's Wife

by Glasmond



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 - Freeform, Asexual, Asexual Spectrum, F/F, Lesbian, Sapphic, The Doctor - Freeform, ace - Freeform, lesbeans, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasmond/pseuds/Glasmond
Summary: Just a little short something I wrote to explore how I would feel about the 13th Doctor being ace. There's no real end to it, and I doubt I will ever finish it, so feel free to add every ending that you want.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 50





	Thirteenth's Wife

“River, I -”

Bewildered, the doctor stared at the cheekingly smiling woman in front of her. She was the last person she expected to meet on Grgk 7. Then again, even though time and space were almost unlimited, and there was a chance so tiny that it would take too many zeros to put that into percentage to even meet a single entity by mere chance, she met River a couple of times.

“Who’s that?”, Yaz asked and got a bit closer.

“My, uhm. My wife.”

“Your WHAT?”

Clearly amused by the overall confusion, River took a step forward to kiss the doctor.

The doctor took a step back.

“Oh, okay, one of the platonic relationships again, I assume? I can deal with that. It’s cute when you’re like that.”

“Yaz, excuse us for a moment.”, the Doctor said and turned around to enter her TARDIS again.

Without hesitation, River followed. Yaz stayed behind with a dazzled look on her face.

“Oh, look at you!”, River called out happily while closing the door behind her, “Such a beauty! I’ll be damned, you never looked this good, love.”

“I - I, eh. Really? It's the hair, right?”, the doctor said.

River chuckled.   
“I wasn’t talking to you, it’s not your turn yet, sweetheart.”, she said und touched one of the organic pillars of the TARDIS very gently. Like she was a long lost friend or even lover.

River really had the mind and hearts of a Timelord, the Doctor thought with an appreciating smile on her face. Or, well. Heart, singular, in her case.

“You know I’ll accept any form of you, my love. And I don’t want to dig deeper. But please tell me that your touch aversion is because of your personal taste, and not…”  
River went silent.

“Oh, oh, it’s nothing. It’s not you or something.”

“Heh. So you are afraid of touching. That was just a shot in the dark.”

The doctor stared at her dumbfounded. That sneaky woman.

Yet, she really didn’t dig deeper. And the Doctor also did not want to talk about it. Her regeneration was still fresh, she was still adjusting - this time more than ever, because she hasn’t been a woman for over 2000 years.

“What are you doing here, River?”, she asked and got a bit closer.

When River turned around, but walked right past her to check out the instrument panels of the TARDIS, the Doctor felt some slight disappointment.


End file.
